Sandy Hawkins
Sandy Hawkins was secretly the sidekick of Sandman known as Sandy the Golden Boy. He served as his partner for years in York City.As seen in the comic story: The Creature in the Velvet Cage! (1974). History Earth-2A Sandman met Sandy Hawkins not long after donning his new costume. He took him in as his own, and for years they enjoyed their partnership as crimefighters. Then one day, Sandman decided he wanted to invent something to help improve their abilities as crime-fighters. He invented a weapon called the silicoid gun. Upon testing it however, it proved to be a terrible disaster, since it exploded. Sandy ended up absorbing much of the silicon-like radiation, which transformed him into a silicon-based monster. He was momentarily insane, telling Sandman he was going to crush him and everything else. But before doing so, he passed out. Sandman just assumed he had turned into an evil monster. He didn't know that his insanity would quickly wear off, so he put him in suspended animation in a Velvet Cage, imprisoning him there for years. He eventually escaped, when tremors caused his cage to break. And since he was at that point a silicon-based lifeform, he felt a connection to the ground, and therefore, the tremors were quite painful to him, which caused him to growl. He left, searching for the source of the tremors, but people took his growling to mean he was angry, and they were afraid of him. When the JLA of Earth-1A and the JSA came after him, he wasn't able to talk, because he hadn't talked in years. He had no choice but to attack the two superhero teams so that he could get to the source of the tremors. Unfortunately the battle rages all throughout York City, until he finally reaches the source of the tremors, and at the time, Hourman takes him out. It was there, that a fault line was about to cause danger, creating tremors that could destroy the entire city. The superheroes notice this, and Wonder Woman of the JSA and Superman of the JLA stop the fault line with a little help from Green Lantern. monster.As seen in the comic story: The Creature in the Velvet Cage! (1974).]] It was soon after that, that Sandy came to, after being knocked out. He finally had regained control of his vocal chords, and he was able to explain to the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America why he did what he did. This makes Sandman's heart break, as he knew that he shouldn't have imprisoned him in that Velvet Cage for so many years without waiting to see if he would have gotten better...which he would have. He felt terrible, since he had ruined years of his sidekick's life just because he was afraid of what might have happened, which clearly ended up not happening. Sandman sadly walks away. Wonder Woman tells the others that there's a good chance that Amazonian science could return Sandy Hawkins to normal. She starts to try and catch up to Sandman to tell him that, but Batman puts his hand on her shoulder and tells her that curing Sandy Hawkins will be the easiest part, but "how do you restore a man's pride...his confidence? How do you restore a man's soul?"As seen in the comic story: The Creature in the Velvet Cage! (1974). Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Geokinesis': Sandy could mentally manipulate the earth and soil in his vicinity, causing it to rumble, change shape, levitate, or burst forth to attack his enemies. He was also able to produce seismic waves which had the effect of small, localized earthquakes. Sand could transform the consistency of earth and rock, tap into lava flows, and create shapes out of solid rock. *'Silicate Form': Sandy had the ability to transform into a malleable sand-like substance which could be hardened, dispersed, or shaped according to his will, something akin to a type of geokinesis limited to sand and small rock particles. Even if his body was blown apart, he was capable of reforming it. *'Silica Phasing': Sandy could pass his molecules through solid objects that contained traces of silica and was able to travel through the earth as easily as one would swim through water. *'Earth Affinity': Sandy was mentally and emphatically tuned to the Earth. He could feel when it was in pain and all that happens on it. The Earth in its own way spoke to him, and he discerned knowledge from what it told him. *'Self-Sustenance': He didn't need air and was immune to his gas gun. *'Decelerated Aging': Because his silicon form, he was still young, even when he was supposed to be an old man. *'Size Alteration': Manipulating sand allowed him to increase his body mass. *'Precognitive Nightmares': Sandy possessed a limited form of precognition, which manifested as occasional prophetic nightmares. This ability was psychically passed to him by his mentor, Wesley Dodds, and derived from a fragment of the literal Sandman of folklore, Morpheus. *'Energy Absorption'/'Energy Projection': As a silicon monster, he could absorb energy and redirect it toward an enemy. Abilities *'Criminology' *'Investigation' *'Leadership' *'Martial Arts' Weaknesses *'Tremors': Due to his powers Sandy was sensitive to seismic disturbances, which caused him considerable pain. *'Transmutation': As a permanent silicon-being he could be transmuted by matter manipulation powers (various characters with these powers generally could't transmute organic tissue, but as silicon-based lifeform, he wasn't organic). *'Night Terrors': His precognitive nightmares were profoundly horrifying and didn't allow him to dream as well. They were persistent and would not dissipate until after he had solved the problem but even then only for a couple of days or so. These situations caused increased insomnia and sleep deprivation in him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Wirepoon Gun' Appearance Super Friends books *''The Creature in the Velvet Cage!'' (1974)The comic this story was published in had the Super Friends label. Notes *'Sandy Hawkins' was created by Mort Weisinger and Paul Norris and first appeared in Adventure Comics # 69 (December 1941).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Link *Sandy Hawkins at the DC Database *Sandy Hawkins at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes